


No es Robin

by Manzani



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzani/pseuds/Manzani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Para ser un enano acosador, tienes talento —comenta Jason—. Ese golpe dejará hematoma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es Robin

Tim tiene nueve años cuando toma la primera fotografía de Batman y Robin saltando de techo en techo. Gracias al cielo no es borrosa: puede ver perfectamente los labios apretados del hombre murciélago y una sonrisa pícara de dientes blancos en el chico maravilla.

Sabe quiénes son, que Dick Grayson disfruta del trabajo y Robin hace magia donde quiera que pisa con sus botas de duende.

Tim no sabe a cuál de los dos admira más.

Durante todo lo que sigue del año, Tim sigue tomando fotos sin ser notado. Cada una de ellas muestra una asombrosa evolución de los personajes y no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso. Es el único que sabe su secreto y se siente parte de la cruzada, aún sin estar en ella.

Richard Grayson parece cada vez más maduro en cada toma.

 

 

Tim tiene once cuando algo cambia. Es un muchacho observador, él se da cuenta de _todo_.

Conoce perfectamente cómo el uniforme del primer Robin solía amoldarse al cuerpo de Grayson. La angostura de hombros hacía que la capa fuese más una molestia que una ayuda. Su pecho y estómago trabajados hacían que su traje pareciera más una malla de cirquero. Su cara es ovalada, amigable. Sus piernas son largas y atléticas. Su cabello negro y dócil ondulando tras cada acrobacia—

Ya no hay mucho de eso en la nueva persona que llena el traje.

Tim echa de menos la calidez del primer chico maravilla. Pero el segundo también es bueno. Sólo diferente.

(Sus hombros anchos ayudan con la capa. Es joven, pillo. Su mandíbula es cuadrada. Algo hace que Tim sospeche de ese color negro en su cabeza no es natural.

No que le moleste, de cualquier forma)

 

 

Tim no es homosexual.

Es adolescente, simplemente. Desde que cumplió doce, su mente ha estado trabajando de una manera que le distrae mucho antes de ir a dormir. Imágenes de Arianna con ese gracioso vestido sobre las rodillas, Catwoman y su traje de vinilo definiendo sus curvas, la hermosa alien que sobrevuela New York tan ligera de ropa…

Y Jason Todd.

Se siente un poco culpable, al principio. No lo puede evitar. Tim adora _esos_ muslos y _esa_ sonrisa. Se masturba más fuerte cuando, en su propia mente, las piernas están enroscadas alrededor de sus caderas, y oh, los pantaloncillos escamosos hacen fricción contra sus pantalones de Brentwood.

Es el traje de Robin, el que le quita el aliento y hace que su mano trabaje más concienzuda, el sudor acumulándose sobre su labio superior. Pero sabe que pasa porque le atrae _quien_ usa las mallas; el ágil, el enojado, el luchador y el _un poco grosero_ Jason Todd-Wayne.

 

 

—Lo siento, niñato, pero vas a tener que deshacerte de esas fotos —dice Robin. Tim se encoge sobre su cámara. Robin exhala el humo de sus pulmones.

— ¿ _Él_ sabe?

Robin — _Jason_ — alza una ceja sobre su máscara dominó.

—No soy un soplón, pero te vas a meter en problemas —mierda, nos meterás a nosotros en problemas— si no las quemas. O las cortas en mil pedacitos. O lo que demonios quieras. Sólo— hazlas desaparecer.

Tim asiente y mira el cigarrillo en sus labios.

—Estás dando un mal ejemplo —dice. Los labios de Todd se curvan en una sonrisa atrevida.

—Podría darte ejemplos _peores_.

Y entonces salta del techo.

Tim llega a casa y lleva la caja de zapatos con las fotografías a un terreno baldío y las quema. Todas. Robin le pidió ese favor de una manera demasiado íntima como para negarse.

Las llamas mueren y a Tim le recorre un escalofrío. 

El chico había estado cerca. Su mano, no a propósito, había rozado casi imperceptiblemente una de las piernas descubiertas.

Tim cierra los ojos.

 

 

—Bienvenido a casa, Tim.

Bruce no sonríe pero le palmea el hombro, como queriendo decir _esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte_ y Timothy lo agradece con el corazón encogido. Es amable de su parte que le quiera como parte de su familia —y no es porque sus padres hayan muerto. Tim es lo suficientemente intuitivo como para saber que Bruce le quería como Tim Drake-Wayne desde mucho antes que eso.

Dick le recibe con un abrazo que le quita el aliento y le dice murmura cosas como _bienvenido a la familia, hermanito_ y Jason simplemente le regala una sonrisa, todo dientes.

Siente sus orejas arder.

—Grac…

—Jason te entrenará en la cueva —indicó Bruce—. Hazle saber cuando estés preparado.

 

 

_Así que Jason va a comenzar su vida como solitario, igual que Nightwing._

¿Tiene él madera de Robin? Se pregunta, esquivando un golpe que va directo a su nariz. Ha entrenado desde pequeño, queriendo imitar los pasos del Chico Maravilla, pero jamás pensó que sería él el tercero en la cadena. Esquiva una patada, lanza un golpe bajo, Jason salta, Tim lo derriba.

—Au —Jason se queja—, me cago en la pu…

—Modales —Le recuerda Tim.

—Sí, lo que sea, _Babybird_.

Sus manos se convierten en puños a sus costados y cierra los ojos ante la sensación. El sobrenombre es dicho de una forma tan— Tim no puede definirla. Hace que su estómago se encoja y se sienta confuso.

—Para ser un enano acosador, tienes talento —comenta Jason—. Ese golpe dejará hematoma.

 

 

Tim tiene quince cuando _los muslos de Robin están así de cerca_.

Apuesta que nadie pensó nunca —ni siquiera Alfred— que él y Jason terminarían llevándose tan bien. Bruce parece desinteresado y Dick un poco preocupado, pero ninguno de ellos le da la suficiente importancia.

Él y Jason han tenido algunos encuentros extraños. Hace un par de meses, parecía que Jason había adoptado una manía por llamarle _Babybird_ con esa entonación tan coqueta. Hace unas pocas semanas que no deja de pasar su mano enguantada por la parte posterior de su cuello y decirle cosas —cualquier cosa, de cualquier carácter— al oído. Y hace no más de tres días, Jason mordisqueó el borde de su boca mientras conversaban.

Y ahora.

El por qué apareció Jason en medio de la noche vestido de Robin en su habitación, es un completo misterio. Pero aun así.

 Jason se mantiene de pie a su lado y Tim se sienta en la cama. Oh, los muslos de Robin y las hormonas y el calor y—

Tim entierra suavemente su nariz en la parte superior de uno de ellos y escucha un sonido entre la sorpresa y el deseo escapar del otro muchacho. Sus labios apretados rozan la piel de su pierna y percibe la contracción de sus músculos.

—Mmm, no hagas cosas de grandes, Babybird —suspira Jason. Tim puede ver el asomo de una sonrisa peligrosa—. B se puede enojar con nosotros. Demonios, va a estar enojado conmigo por… ya sabes. Menores de edad y ese tipo de mierda.

Jason respira profundo cuando los ojos de Tim se conectan con los suyos, azules y brillantes, sin dejar el roce con su piel.

—No importa.

—Sí, bueno. Yo también tengo un poco de consciencia, ¿sabes? Un poco. No es por Bruce, la verdad. Él puede besar el trasero que has estado mirando. Sin mucho disimulo, por cierto.

Los labios de Tim forman una sonrisa contra la piel callosa. Si hubiese querido ser disimulado, piensa, lo habría hecho. Tiene más control sobre sí mismo que cualquiera de los primeros Chicos Maravilla. _Casi_ , casi rozando el nivel de Batman.

—Mi madre está viva —comenta el mayor—. Está lejos de aquí. Viva —Tim sabe que lo que viene a continuación hará que sus entrañas se revuelvan por la desconfianza—. _Tengo que buscarla_.

Tiene cierto talento para predecir cuándo las cosas saldrán mal, pero es Jason y sabe Dios que Jason es la terquedad sobre _ese par de piernas_.

Así que le deja ir.

 

 

No llora.

Bruce está absorto en sus propias sombras y Dick se encoge casi imperceptiblemente sobre sí mismo, y sabe que está culpando a sí mismo por no haber sido un buen hermano mayor para Jason, que de haber sido más cercanos él habría podido detenerlo, que—

Pero no vale la pena seguir torturándose a sí mismo, porque nadie puede cambiar el pasado.

Tim no llora, no sobre los platos rotos.

 El manto de Robin está sobre su regazo, hecho añicos y lleno de la sangre de la persona que Tim amó. Y una sonrisa amarga se asoma.

Darse cuenta de los sentimientos hacia otra persona después de una tragedia suena tan _típico_.

 

 

Robin no tenía que llegar a él. No es así como se suponía que tenía que ser.

Se mira al espejo con su nuevo traje y piensa _este no es Robin, ya no_ , y mira sus piernas con crítica e irritación. No es Jason, _no se ve bien_ , esas no son las piernas para el traje. El sabor amargo que siente al ver los pantaloncillos escamosos le hace pensar que es un niño jugando a disfrazarse.

Parece que Batman no pestañea bajo la capucha cuando lo ve.

—Hay que hacer cambios —dice.

Tim asiente una vez.

 

 

Hay un nuevo villano en Gotham.

Tim le persigue, techo por techo. Su respiración es pesada. Está ansioso.

Hay algo en este tipo que le hace sentir inseguro. Sus botas pisan con seguridad cada edificio por el que salta y parece conocer cada centímetro de la ciudad que pisa. Incluso evade de forma ágil las cámaras de seguridad que Batman mismo instaló hace años.

Llegan a las bodegas del puerto. Red Robin no baja la guardia en ningún momento.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Siente sus ojos aguados y la cara caliente. Es una broma enferma, muy enferma y mira hacia todos lados buscando la voz. No hay otra voz como esa en el universo entero. El timbre, el tono, la intensidad. Tim siempre ha sido el más intuitivo de los Chicos Maravilla—

— _Jason_.

_¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Babybird?_

El casco rojo rueda entre ambos y Tim le ve.

Los ojos azules de Jason Todd le miran, centellantes en la oscuridad. Tim los recuerda a la perfección, incluso esos destellos verdosos en sus irises. Las pestañas negras y tupidas.

Cicatrices nuevas y antiguas, también. En toda la piel que se puede ver. Jason se ve mucho más maduro, piensa Tim y se quita la capucha para que el ahora llamado Red Hood pueda verle también. Tim quiere transmitir emociones tras la máscara.

Sus pestañas se humedecen.

_Pfff, relájate, Babybird. Soy yo._

—Perdón.

Él no es Batman, por mucho que todos los comparen.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, Tim.

_No me llames Tim._

—No debí dejarte ir —murmura. No confía en su propia voz.

Jason se acerca. Las rodillas de Tim golpean el piso sucio de la bodega.

Las piernas de Jason frente a sus ojos.

—Perdón —repite.

—Tomará tiempo.

Toca las piernas de Jason con las manos enguantadas, firmes como siempre, ahora ocultas tras las mallas de klevar de Red Hood. _No es Robin_ , se dice Tim. No es Robin el que hace magia. _Es Jason_.

Respira hondo.

Esta es la segunda oportunidad.

 


End file.
